Phantom Touches
by LunagaleMaster
Summary: When Fenton and Phantom separated, they became two minds, two different people, with two entirely different viewpoints and perspectives. However, it didn't mean they weren't still connected. This connection lets them feel the other's emotions, pressure, pain, and...pleasure. Or the one where Fenton and Phantom are boyfriends with an empathy bond. (Pitch Pearl)


AN: The first pitch pearl thing I write and it's nsfw. Tbh, I never expected to write romantic Fenton/Phantom, so for the first thing I write to be nsfw is a little surprising. (Shrugs) Whatever. I got the idea of an empathy link and the two messing with each other with it, and it sort of escalated from there. Enjoy the porn, my dudes!

Warning(s): Public masturbation, two loving little shits being little shits to each other, improper use of duplicates

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All rights go Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.

* * *

 **|-|-|-|-| Phantom Touches |-|-|-|-|**

When Fenton and Phantom separated into two minds, they couldn't hear each other's thoughts. They had their own personalities, likes, dislikes, and even their own favorite colors. They weren't one person, not anymore, and to those who didn't know any better, they never were.

Yet, it didn't mean they weren't still connected.

They wouldn't call it an empathy link, but it was the closest thing the two could come up with. How else would they explain the odd pressure and pains, spiking up at the weirdest times? When Fenton stubbed his toe in the shower one day, Phantom, a mile away, yelped at a sudden sharp pain in his foot. When Phantom got blasted into a wall, Fenton gasped so loudly in the middle of class, it took the skills he learned from years three years of lying and fake smiles to convince his teacher not to sent him to the nurse.

They learned to be more careful, especially after they officially started dating.

The feelings weren't exactly one to one. When Tucker poked Fenton in the shoulder to get his attention, Phantom might not even the slightest pressure against the same spot. They couldn't really figure out the specifics, but the two assumed it had something to do with distance, intensity, and after they learned to control the link better, how much they concentrated on sending these feelings to one another.

The link didn't just end with a physical connection. If the emotion was intense enough, or if one of them focused on sending their current feelings, they could communicate with just emotions alone.

But they didn't just communicate pain, pressures, happiness, and sadness. There was something deeper to it, something indescribable. The fuzzy warmth reverberating back and forth as they cuddled under the blankets. The way Fenton's heart leaped at a simple lazy smile on Phantom's face, only for Phantom to bury his face in his shoulder when he felt the same in his own. At worst, panic, pain, and hurt all rolled into one as it screamed inside their heads, not knowing who started who began, but all they knew was that one of them was in danger.

The intimacy left them bare to one another. Their thoughts were hidden, sure, but there had to be a certain amount of trust between them.

...This intimacy became rather direct later on. It didn't help that they could send pleasure zipping through their link.

During the first time, Fenton accidentally sent his pleasure to Phantom while jacking off in his room. After the flushed and panting ghost zipped in, the two studiously averted eye contact and agreed to not masturbate or do any other potentially awkward things until they learned to control the empathy link.

The second time was filled with so many other overwhelming emotions that the pleasure burned pleasantly in a sweet caress. Phantom held his hand tightly underneath the stars, eyes shining with care and so much fear that it made Fenton's heart break. As a white glove gently cupped his face, Fenton smiled shakily into his partner's brilliant green eyes. The kiss they shared was gentle and soft, lifting his heart and mind until he couldn't tell where the difference Phantom's happiness and his own. The zip of pleasure rumbling beneath their kiss simply made the moment all the more sweeter.

The third and sequential times, they were too busy messing around to do much more than moan louder when the link did its magic.

Their relationship was odd, they both knew, and it took awhile for the two to work out the issues within it. The empathy link was just one of said issues. Eventually, it became less of a problem and more of a tool. Something special between the two of them that no one else could ever hope to share. When the stress became too much and one of them started to panic, they could soothe their worries with a balm of calm. When Fenton had a rough day at school or Phantom sadly ached to be treated like a human, the two could comfort one another with a dash of happiness, a warm feeling of acceptance, and if Phantom felt up to it, sometimes using a duplicate to simulate actually holding each other's hands. It wasn't perfect, but it worked.

Sometimes too well.

To be fair, Fenton started it. Phantom just escalated the situation.

It was the last period of the day on a Friday. Sitting in the back of the classroom, Fenton stared bored at the board. Very bored at the board. Mr. Lancer droned on and on about something book related. Maybe Lord of the Flies? Something about chaos and how it shows off the inherent selfishness of humanity, yadda yadda yadda.

Fenton gave up trying to understand halfway through the first chapter.

He absently wondered what Phantom as doing. Well, probably patrolling like he usually did. Maybe fighting? Well no, he wasn't even feeling a hint of pain, so at least, Phantom wasn't getting hit by anything.

He sometimes wished their link was a bit more than just touch and emotions. Having a conversation in the middle of class would make the days go by quicker. Plus, Phantom could maybe… assist him a bit if he didn't know something on a test.

Giving up fully on listening to the lesson, Fenton laid his head against the desk and closed his eyes. He smiled into his arm and sent his low buzz of boredom towards Phantom.

A few seconds later, a laugh bumbled in his chest from Phantom's amusement, but to his annoyance, he didn't feel much else. He tapped against his leg, poking harder when Phantom didn't respond.

They really needed to learn to make this some form of communication that didn't involve vague emotions and tapping against their skin.

A tickle ran up his side, and he shivered when the touch trailed to his stomach. He closed his eyes tighter, hiding a content sigh in his arms. To his disappointment, he didn't feel much more, not even another tap.

He buzzed more annoyance towards Phantom, only to get more amusement and a finger drawing playfully against his cheek, before disappearing once more.

That's when things started to escalate.

Phantom clearly wasn't doing anything major. Maybe at most, flying around boredly and looking for a fight.

So, why not have a bit of fun?

Fenton peeked out, eyes darting to check what the other people were doing around him… just in case. One dude with drag in his eyes stared into the abyss at some corner in the classroom. The girl in front of him tapped against her desk in some odd rhythm only she could understand. To his left, the last girl snored peacefully, unaware of anything but pleasant dreams. He almost envied her.

Slowly, Fenton hid back into his arm, smirk rising on his face. No one was looking. No one even wanted to pay attention to him. He hadn't even started, and his heart already started fluttering in his chest.

Time for the fun to begin.

He started gradually, rubbing against his upper thigh that felt like a press to him, but only a small flutter to Phantom. He circled around, fingers trailing and tickling the underside of his knee.

A questioning press tapped against his arm, but he ignored it, hand traveling to his inner thigh. He teased the skin, his breath starting to grow uneven. He couldn't help but press harder, fingers rising the slightest bit higher until with a bit harder touch than probably necessary, he brushed against his crotch.

Almost instantly, there was an insistent tapping against his hand. He could just imagine Phantom's wide eyed expression, and he couldn't help but smirk, pressing hard against his crotch before sliding his hand lightly against his thigh. He adjusted himself so that his forehead rested against his arm, lips free to breathe. His free hand danced softly up his chest, fluttering against his neck, before resting on his lips. From the outside, it would look like he was just covering his face, but they wouldn't see Fenton pressing his thumb against his mouth, as he teased the inside of his lower lip with a gentle press.

There was a small pinch of pain on his other thigh. Fenton nearly yelped, biting down and accidentally pressing against both his lips and thigh harder as a result. A flicker of annoyance flittered through, but it wasn't outright anger...

Testing the waters, he slid his hand back to his crotch, rubbing slowly against his awakening arousal. He slid his thumb into his mouth and let it rest on his tongue. Then gently he let it slide in and out of his mouth, letting his tongue wrap around it in a way that Phantom knew exactly what he was doing. The warmth of pleasure starting rolling through his body, and to top off his Phantom torture, he flooded it towards his partner. He didn't even bother to hide his smugness in the gesture.

Thank god he brought a jacket today. He wouldn't be able to hide his boner otherwise.

Fenton smirked when he felt his chest tighten without his permission. He imagined Phantom needing to find a wall to regain himself. Eyes wide, panting, but ultimately ready more excited than annoyed. Fenton wondered what the ghost would do next.

Would he continue patrolling? Not daring to swallow his pride enough to stop? Would he grit his teeth through Fenton's teasing? He hoped not. Fenton wanted Phantom to enjoy this, maybe annoyed enough to go all dominant on him, sure, but not enough to actually be seriously mad at him. He much rather have Phantom stop in the middle of everything, find some safe wall, and join him in on the fun. Maybe curse? Phantom didn't curse too often, and he reveled in any of the ones he could get when they messed around.

Maybe Phantom would just fly home and use their bed. Relaxing so he wouldn't worry about anyone hearing him, mouth open, gasping, withering under Fenton's touching and just wishing he was-

Too busy with the teasing mental images, he almost didn't notice the hands brushing against his chest. At first, it was only a small tickle, as they rubbed slowly circles up and down his belly. He shivered at the feeling. He took a shaky breath to calm himself down.

The hands slowly rose, the palms lifting, but fingers pressing harder as they found his ways to his sternum. He imagined Phantom leering above him. His smirk etched on his face and eyes flashing with the challenging grin he reserved for ghost battles and their challenges in the bedroom.

Fenton grabbed at his thigh, massaging the skin roughly.

Phantom's hands found their way to his pecs, and Fenton let out a shaky breath when he felt fingers circling his nipples. They sped up and slowed down, sometimes flicking, and dear god, he had to get used to this before Mr. Lancer noticed how much he was squirming in his seat.

In retaliation, Fenton moved the hand on his lips to the back of his neck, grabbed at his hair, and clutched it tightly, pulling back just enough to give the right amount of pressure. He moved his other hand back on his crotch and started pressing and lifting his hand, again and again and again in a way he hoped would drive Phantom crazy. It wasn't exactly like grinding, but if was close enough for Phantom to get the point. To top it all off, he nibbled on his lip and let his teeth slide slowly, just like Phantom would do it when the fucker would tease him all the damn time.

The touches against his nipples grew rougher, more pronounced, making Fenton bite his lip for a whole other reason. He bit back a yelp when he felt an odd pinchy feeling, and he bit down harder when the pained soothed and Phantom's hands gilded softly, meticulously downward. It was weird though, he could have sworn he was feeling another set of hands, brushing against his chest, and an odd pressure against his neck that felt almost like kisses-

...Wait. How could Phantom kiss his own neck unless-

Holy shit.

He didn't, he wouldn't. Fenton's never asked before. The whole same face/previously same person thing were sometimes already weird enough and he didn't want to make Phantom uncomfortable. But this-

The mental image of Phantom, on their bed, with a duplicate kissing his neck blazed through his mind. Two sets of half-lidden, brilliant green eyes doing their best to drive Fenton insane when he should be paying attention in class. That damnable smirk on one's face, as he started teasing his cock, the other snickering into his own neck, peppering kisses and bites along the way. Would he make a hickey? Fuck, he didn't know how far Phantom would go with this.

It was that moment that Fenton knew that he either screwed up badly or this was going to be the best day ever. Possibly both.

Phantom must have felt his surprise because a laugh threatened to bubble out of Fenton's throat, despite how very little he wanted to laugh right now. If Fenton could, he would retaliate, but shit, with the mental images floating through his head, plus his previous teasing, and TWO Phantoms teasing each other just for him, it was all Fenton could do not to let out an inappropriately loud moan in front of all his classmates.

At this point, his dick strained against his pants, hard as a rock, and if some curious people watcher wanted to see, they would get the pleasant view of his hard cock pitching his jeans, Fenton's hand rubbing against said pitch, and a useless jacket trying and failing to hide this madness.

If it was any earlier in the day, hell, even earlier in the class period, Fenton would have raised his hand, asked to be excused, and gotten the fuck out of there as soon as possible. To his despair, there were only five minutes left until school let out and Lancer would never let him leave unless he was dying on the floor.

Despite the way Phantom teased the head of his cock, he didn't think "my ghost boyfriend is sexually torturing me through an empathy link" counted.

Fenton shut his eyes, breathing heavy into his arm, but trying not to be too loud. Fingers slid up and down his dick, up and down, twisting at the head, while another hand had fun rubbing his balls. It didn't help Phantom sent every ounce of pleasure he was feeling towards him wave after wave, the feeling rising from his groin, rippling up his spine, and making any sort of common sense he had very difficult to retain. Heat pooled down in his stomach, warm and welcoming, but he felt so tight and retrained. He wanted to get of his desk, so he could find Phantom, right then and there. If only he could-

"Mr. Fenton is there an issue?" His head shot up at the voice and blinked blearily through his pleasure haze. Mr. Lancer and now, all the class were looking at him. The teacher arched his brown, somehow looking both disappointed but not surprised.

Shit.

Fenton lowered his head down slowly. "I, uhh," He cleared his throat. Fuck, he was flushed to his toes, and it wasn't just from embarrassment. "No, why do you ask?"

The eyebrow rose higher. "Well, Mr. Fenton," he said, slowly. Accusingly. "You seem to have trouble staying in your seat. I know it's the end of the day, but feel try not to disturb others around you. They may still be trying to learn."

The sleeping girl snorned loudly. Good thing too because at that moment, Phantom chose to start teasing his ass, and Fenton didn't know if he could explain his way out of his sudden, sharp breath.

Mr. Lancer pressed his lips. "At least, some people might be trying. Just do try to keep yourself calm."

If he could do that, he wouldn't be squirming. But that was difficult to do when his boyfriend was literally massaging his ass while giving him a handjob from miles away. Fenton sunk deeper into his arms. "Uh, ahhh, yes sir," he muttered quickly. He bit his lip just as a finger starting circling his entrance.

"Thank you." Mr. Lancer turned back to the board, "Now-"

The last bell finally rang, and in an instant, the room propelled into a chaotic mess of book bags, backpacks, running teenagers, shoved desks, and various neglected school supplies. Sleeping girl woke up instantly, abyss boy jumped nearly a foot in the air, and the tapper master nearly threw her pencil in surprise.

Of course, Fenton didn't watch them too long. The instant he got all his stuff in his bag, he nearly threw himself out the door in desperation. Even though Fenton couldn't tease, Phantom had no such issues, and while it could have been all in his head, Fenton could have sworn the touches now felt even deeper.

Fenton had just enough mind to text Sam and Tucker not to worry and to go ahead without him ("Phantom's got me today!") before riding the waves of students to find a place to hide. After nearing crushing two angry seniors, one dazed junior, and a poor freshman, Fenton, red paced and panting for multiple reasons, finally managed to get to a very specific, totally not used for sex on a nearly daily basis by students, abandoned janitor's closet that smelled of sweat and lilac scented febreeze.

Fenton kept gnawing at his lip. Even as he shakily opened the door, it took an embarrassing amount of willpower not to just stop in the middle of the hallway. At this point, Fenton couldn't even tell what Phantom was feeling or where the hands were heading or pretty much anything that had anything to do with coherent thought. All he felt were familiar hands dancing everywhere. Brushes of air against his neck that shivered down his spine, in what he could only assume to be heavy gasps and pants. The goddamn fingers circling his ass and the other hand on his dick, which had given up on teasing and just straight up starting pumping over and over.

Phantom wanted him to die. Right there. Right in the middle of school and come back as his ghost twin fuck buddy. There were probably other reasonable explanations as to why Phantom was sexually torturing him, but as he burst through the door to The Closet, to his hormone addled mind and the painfully straining cock against his jeans, it was the only explanation.

The moment he closed and locked the door, Fenton immediately fell to the ground. He didn't really have the patience to kick off his jeans, but it was too painful not too. Besides, The Closet got too hot too quickly, and his clothes felt too retraining to stay on for much longer. Quickly, he pulled off his jeans, throwing them who the fuck knows or cares.

Finally he got his jeans off, and he was able to feel some relief. He pulled his dick out of his pre-cum stained boxer and moaned lowly. A burst of exhilaration, amusement, and a taste of possessive streamed through him. It felt like fires in his veins, as it tingled his finger tips. Fenton laid back against the door. He closed his eyes tightly, letting himself succumb to the heat of Phantom's touches. His other hand tried covering his mouth to hide his noises, but he gave up, and let it cling uselessly in his hair.

A curious finger crooked into his entrance and meticulously traced the outer edge of his hole. In contrast, two hands moved erratically. One trailed fire up and down his spine and another continued its relentless pumping. The last one was lost in the fire, either dancing around too much to be distinct or not there at all.

A sudden sharp pain burst on his shoulder blade, and Fenton bit down his cry. Phantom either just got hit or really made a hickey, and shit, he almost wished the bruise was on his own shoulder.

Everything felt tight and hot and blurry. Fenton didn't know if his moans carried through or if was able to cover them all. He wished Phantom was there, actually there. The pumping and touches felt nice but it was nothing in comparison to actually feeling Phantom's weight on his body, the coolness of his kisses, and just him being there to share and hold.

Want, heat, and pure buzzing pleasure shot through him. He may have cried out; he didn't know. When the buzzing in his head settled down, Fenton was still sitting on the floor, panting, cock spent, and feeling fuzzy all over. A warm wave of contentment washed over him, bringing a small smile to his face.

...but, in the afterglow, he only heard silence. The touches left, and other than the distant sounds of chatters, there wasn't a sign of anyone in sight.

Fenton frowned, as he stared blankly at the wall. It was a stupid time to be wanting someone there, after all that, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel lonely. The aftermath, while pleasurable, didn't have the same satisfaction when it was just... him.

He curled his legs closer to him. Stupid..

Then he felt it. A small pressure circled around him. No, weight. It pushed against his back wrapped around his chest, curling around his leg with a hug. The heaviest weight nuzzled into his neck, pecking at the little bruised spot. Soft waves of calm fluttered through their link. A soft touch walked lightly against his stomach, trailing lazily back and forth in an aimless pattern.

If Fenton closed his eyes, doing his best to imagine Phantom there with him, holding him, tail wrapping around his leg. It wasn't perfect, but it felt..nice. Comfy. He couldn't do much recuperate, but he did his best. Placing his hands on his stomach, he pressed down slightly to let Phantom know they were there. He brushed his thumb over the top of his hand, holding them both tightly.

A second later, he felt the same pressure on his opposite hand, and, to his amusement, felt Phantom draw little patterns on his skin.

Fenton smiled.

He didn't know how long he sat there, relaxing in the faux hold. The waves of calm circling back and forth made him feel relaxed. His shoulders dropped, his eyes drooped, and there was a constant low warm buzzing through his body.

"Hey." A familiar sounding voice called softly. Fenton blinked tiredly and looked up. Phantom floated there, a crooked smile on his face. Yet, his eyes were soft and affectionate.

Fenton smiled back up. "Hey." The pressures on his body lifted, and the hugs faded away. He arched an eyebrow. "Even more duplicates?" He asked, amused. He must have flew straight here right afterwards.

"I had to pass the time with you somehow." Phantom floated down and curled around Fenton's body, just like how he was doing through their link. Except this time Fenton could actually feel his shape, the cold, and the familiar humming from his core. The ghost nuzzled into his neck, whispering, "I wouldn't want to you to be alone."

Fenton rolled his eyes, but a smile made its way on his face. "You're going mushy on me," he said, even as he snuggled closer. He pressed his nose into Phantom's hair. It smelled like something spicy, but felt as soft as freshly fallen snow.

Phantom chuckled, the sound vibrating through them. "I think we both know who the mushy one is between the two of us." He trailed his fingers over Fenton's stomach, bringing out a small giggle.

"You calling me fat?" Fenton asked, laugh in his voice.

Phantom stopped tickling. "I'm calling you huggable." At Fenton's snicker, he felt Phantom smile into his neck. "So." The ghost took on a mischievous tone. His fingers trailed a bit lower than necessary, causing the human to squirm. "How was your day, Fenton?"

Fenton batted Phantom's hands away, rolling his eyes again. "Like you don't know."

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." Phantom replied 'innocently.'

"Asshole."

"Mine or yours?"

Fenton paused. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything clever. A blush rose to his cheeks, and he hid in Phantom's chest. "Just shut up and cuddle me," he grumbled.

"Alright," he replied, clearly amused, but not starting more arguments. Fenton poked him anyway.

Phantom held him closer, Fenton pretty much in his lap at this point. His tail wrapped underneath the human, circling around his ankle. To his embarrassment, Fenton still had his jeans thrown somewhere in the room, but thankfully he'd been in the right mind to pull up his boxers. Still, Phantom's coolness was just the right thing to calm his blazing face.

Fenton felt Phantom adjust his head a bit, and he looked up curiously to find him eying the floor. The human arched an eyebrow. "What?" His tone playful. "Are my jeans that interesting?"

His eyes darted to Fenton before settling back to the ground. "...We should probably clean up your cum soon."

"PHANTOM!"

"Well, we shouldn't leave it-"

"Mood, dude," Fenton muttered, sending his mild disgust through the link. "Mood."

Phantom merely snuggled him closer, laughing under his breath, as warmth and comfort flowed through their bond.

* * *

Word Count: 4217 words (Not including intro, outro, or title)

AN: Thanks for reading! Critics are loved. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you disliked. This is the first nsfw things I've ever published online, so I'm a bit nervous. Hope you guys had fun with it.

See ya next time!

~LunagaleMaster


End file.
